The Final Battle
Introduction This is the final quest of the main storyline, in which the player faces The Dragon. This quest will activate upon defeating the two Wights to end Deny Salvation. A cutscene will play, showcasing The Dragon taunting the Arisen to face him atop The Tainted Mountain (The Greatwall). Onward to the Dragon *After the cutscene, pawns will suggest visiting the Dragonforged at Hillfigure Knoll, which is optional. *Plant a Portcrystal at the Greatwall Encampment to return faster. * Upon visiting The Dragonforged, he will bestow a Draconian Strategy Vol. 1 (which gives pawns combat knowledge to better fight The Dragon) and a Dragonleather Vest. * Before returning to the Greatwall encampment, prepare the party for this epic battle. Bring health and stamina curatives. The support enemies ahead will be weak to Holy and Ice. The Dragon will be vulnerable to Dark and physical attacks. Climbing augments for the Arisen will be useful (specifically Adhesion and Arm Strength). Wear Gloves of Might if possible to improve the Arisen's grip and climbing speed. * Since EVERYTHING the Arisen is wearing/wielding will be Dragonforged after this battle (regardless of its enhancement level), consider bringing along 2 different sets of equipment : The best equipment the Arisen needs to kill the Dragon and possibly a second set of equipment that the Arisen needs Dragonforged. As long as the Arisen changes their equipment before they land the final killing blow to the Dragon's heart, whatever the Arisen is wearing at the moment of the kill will be Dragonforged. Also be aware that the Arisen's equipped weapon(s) at the moment of the kill will determine the reward weapons at the end of this quest. *To get to the Dragon, enter the castle and go straight ahead to the cell door leading downstairs to the Tainted Mountain. The staircase leading to the roof is no longer accessible. Getting to the Tainted Mountain *Upon entering The Tainted Mountain, it may seem familiar. This is the same area the previous Arisen, Savan, fought the Dragon at the very beginning of the game (before the character customization menu). * At the bottom of the staircase will be 3 Geo Saurians, who are far more resilient than regular Saurians. *Go down the ladder and slay 2 Succubi, who can inflict Curse and Blind. *Further into the cave will be 5 more Geo Saurians, 2 of which are camoflaged on the pillars above. * Down the hallway is a short staircase leading to a large 2 story room containing 5 Hellhounds and 3 Harpies. Hellhounds are surprisingly strong, able to unleash fireballs from their mouths with a very high knockdown ability. They can climb up to the second floor with ease and have the ability to drag and maul their prey. Ice is effective against them. * Next is a corridor containing 8 relatively harmless Spiders, leading to a Grand Hall with a Gorechimera (a more powerful version of a regular Chimera). It can inflict debilitations and is weak against Ice (150% damage taken) and Holy (120% damage taken). *After defeating the Gorechimera, stand on the pressure plates scattered about the room to open the next door. Once all the pressure plates have been activated, the large door will open leading to The Dragon, Grigori. The Battle with the Dragon *After entering the Dragon's Lair, there will be a monologue where the Dragon will give the Arisen an offer: Face him in battle or sacrifice their Beloved. *The first part of the final battle with the Dragon involves escaping the temple. He will first try to collapse the temple on top of the Arisen and will give chase into the next room. *After entering the next room unharmed, inflict damage by striking his heart. The Dragon will then fly off, and the Arisen must now pursue him. *The Dragon will try to collapse the bridge the Arisen is standing on. Avoid the Dragon's fire breath by running as quickly as possible. Pawns will run be ahead, and they may possibly die during the pursuit. Aid pawns as soon as possible, as there is no Rift Stone to recover them ahead. *There is a moment of respite inside the connecting guard tower. Take a moment to recover Stamina and open the treasure chests. *On top of the second tower will be three ballistae and some treasure chests. Quickly open the chests and fire a bolt at the Dragon from one of the ballistae. A cutscene will play where the Dragon strafes the second tower and destroys it. *Now the Arisen has miraculously grabbed onto the Dragon's tail. Climb forwards toward the glowing "heart" on its back. Do not strike until the Arisen is positioned slightly forward of the "heart". Occasionally, the Arisen will have to use L-stick to keep a hold on Grigori. *After striking the "heart", the final showdown will commence on a wide open battlefield. *The Dragon's heart is its main weakness. The organ must be exposed and attacked to inflict significant damage. *If The Dragon decides to fly away and attack from out of range, ballistae located around the rim of the battlefield can be used to ground it once more. Aim for the heart. *The Dragon cannot be defeated unless the final blow is landed on its heart by the Arisen. Final Battle9.jpg Final Battle8.jpg Final Battle7.jpg Final Battle6.jpg Final Battle4.jpg Final Battle3.jpg Final Battle2.jpg Final Battle.jpg *The Dragon is weak to Dark, not Ice or Holy. It is wise to have brought a Mage or Sorcerer who can enchant weapons with Dark and use attacks such as High Maelstrom. * Melee Vocations can climb the Dragon and attack the heart, using Conqueror's Periapts and similar items to boost their strength. If climbing the Dragon, be sure to keep a reserve of Stamina restoring curatives (such as Large Mushrooms, Staminal Drench, Liquid Vim, Kept Giant Rank Fish and Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat). It's easiest to climb up from the Dragon's two rear legs, as he does not attack with them. Be careful when climbing his heart, because he can grab anyone on his chest and slam them into the ground. *Maker's Finger arrow will kill The Dragon with a single shot to the heart. The Arisen will be able to see all the cutscenes as well as the credits. Confirmed * Refer to The Dragon page for more specific tactical information. Rewards * 65,000 G * 80,000 Exp * 60 Rift Crystals * Godsbane * The Arisen's Heart (not an item: it has no effect on gameplay) * Dragon weapons based on the weapons you have equipped at the killing blow: ** Dragon's Dogma (Sword) ** Dragon's Toll (Mace) ** Dragon's Bite (Longsword) ** Dragon's Repast (Warhammer) ** Dragon's Vein (Daggers) ** Dragon's Nous (Staff) ** Dragon's Wit (Archistaff) ** Dragon's Aegis (Shield) ** Dragon's Faith (Magick Shield) ** Dragon's Rancor (Bow) ** Dragon's Blink (Longbow) ** Dragon's Breath (Magick Bow) * Every piece of equipment (excluding rings/earrings) the Arisen is wearing at the moment The Dragon is defeated becomes Dragonforged regardless of its current enhancement level (stars), so prepare wisely. Does not apply to main pawn. Notes *You can unlock the Solitude Achievement/Trophy by sacrificing your beloved. However, the game decides this is not the canonical ending, and asks you to retry once you unlock the achievement. Therefore, you can unlock the achievement and then reload to fight the Dragon. You ''must ''fight and defeat the Dragon in order to participate in post-game content. Confirmed *While in the big arena where you have to finally defeat The Dragon, there are several chests and areas you can gather from. These gathering spots have been known to yield armor and weapons. (The gathering spots look like piles of rubble and armor bits, with a sword thrust into the ground amidst the debris.) *You can defeat the Dragon early in the first room. If you accomplish this, then you will not have to run across the bridge, into the arena, climb his back as he flies, etc. However, you will be unable to obtain the Dragon Band, Flame Skirt, Dragon Hide Bracers, and Champion's Bangles in the chests leading to the final arena. If you have killed Grigori before you have reached the final arena, the game goes straight to the cutscene where you run to your beloved. Your items will be Dragonforged, but you will be unable to pick up any of the aforementioned loot (though they may be acquired by other means). Love Interests *Grigori kidnaps your love interest once you complete the quest; Deny Salvation, and The Final Battle activates. There are strategies on how to ensure you end up with the character you want, such as lowering affinities prior to Deny Salvation. (Remember: The ''last ''person with whom you have yielded the maximum affinity will be the Arisen's "beloved".) *Note that the Arisen's Bond only maxes out the affinity of the person you gift it to, therefore it does not lock in a love interest, as it is quite easy to get other maxes, especially those with multiple quests that affect their affinity (Selene, Quina, Mercedes, Madeleine, Aelinore, Fournival). Bugs * With the introduction of Dark Arisen, it seems if the player leaves The Tainted Mountain and quits the game after having activated at least one pressure plate but has not opened the door, it will become impossible to subsequently open the door and continue the game. confirmation. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Articles Containing Spoilers